Demonstrate and analyze the morphology of the networks of fibrous proteins collagen and elastin in the interalveolar wall of the postmortem human lung with respect to distribution of fiber width, spatial organization, fiber orientation, and fiber volume through the use of the automated light microscope system and digital image processing. Demonstrate the changes which occur in these networks and in the supporting parenchyma with age and during lung volume changes of normal breathing. Correlate these morphologies with the pressure-volume relationships of the saline-filled lung. Construct an atlas of information about these alveolar wall structural proteins, collagen and elastin, and about the changes which occur with age and changing lung volume; correlate these with lung tissue elasticity demonstrated by the pressure-volume curves of the saline-filled lungs. A byproduct of the above will be information about the possible relative roles elastin and collagen may play in alveolar wall elastiticy.